


Apartment Shopping

by takeitoffhemmo



Series: Cashton af [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A little pining, Cashton, Cute, Fluff, I got really excited writing it, M/M, This is cute, domestic!cashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and Calum buy their apartment. Ashton feels some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> GUYSSSS CASHTON is so underrated and I nEeeded to write this. Like, those Pandora interviews just had me feeling some way so I'm writing a ton of domestic CASHTON blurbs now and like I wanna convert everyone to CASHTON cuz CASHTON is so special and deserves better

The LA sun is hot and the streets are crowded. Ashton sighs as he parks the car in front of yet another apartment complex. He glances over at Calum in the passenger seat and smiles. Calum returns the smile and unbuckles his seatbelt. "Shall we?" he says. 

Ashton unbuckles his seatbelt as well and exits the car. Once Calum's out, Ashton locks the car and they walk inside the apartment complex side by side, their arms barely brushing against each other. Ashton smiles at the woman behind the front desk and she smiles back. 

"Hello, my name is Sharon. How may I help you?" she greets. 

"Uh, we're looking for an apartment and we were wondering if we could look at any of yours. We probably wouldn't be around that much, but we'd like a permanent residence to come back to, you know?" Ashton says and can feel Calum nodding beside him. 

"Of course! We have a few vacancies right now, as you probably knew, and I can show you one right now. One bedroom or two?" Sharon asks as she opens a drawer of keys. 

"Two," Calum replies and glances at Ashton with the same smile from earlier. 

"Okay! Follow me!" Sharon says while grabbing a set of keys and moving out from behind her desk. She walks toward the elevators and the two boys follow behind her. 

As they walk down the hallway they notice little paintings hung on the cream colored walls and the distinct smell of chlorine. Ashton assumes there must be a pool somewhere on the level. They enter the elevator after waiting a few minutes and then exit on the fourth floor. The new hallway doesn't have any artwork and is just door after door after door. Sharon stops at the fifth door down from the elevator and unlocks it. She opens the door and lets Ashton and Calum enter before her. 

Ashton enters first and almost forgets to breathe. There's a wall that's all windows that leads out to a huge patio balcony overlooking the city. The apartment is huge as well, and Ashton can already see him calling it home. The display furniture makes it look really classy and Ashton is pretty sure it won't look this nice if he and Calum rent the space, but it's nice to imagine. The kitchen is beautiful, a sort of modern design, and when Ashton wanders into one of the rooms it's way bigger than any of the rooms at his home in Sydney. He's kind of blown away. 

He walks back to the living room where Sharon and Calum are speaking. "So, there's a laundry room in this apartment?" he hears Calum ask. 

Sharon nods. "Yes, it's in that room off the side of the kitchen. There's a washer and dryer, both fully functional. This apartment also has a lot of closet space, if you hadn't noticed, and both bedrooms have ensuite bathrooms. It's one of our better spaces. What do you guys think?" 

Ashton looks at Calum and he hopes his eyes convey how much he loves the place. It'd be perfect for him and Cal even if it's sort of large and they'll barely ever actually be here. Ashton just knows this is the one though. It's what they've been searching for ever since they decided to get an apartment together. 

"We like it," Calum says after a few moments. It amazes Ashton how well Calum can read him even after only a few years of friendship. 

"Oh wonderful! Would you like me start writing a lease agreement?" Sharon asks. 

"Yes, please," Ashton replies and then walks over to stand by Calum. He can feel Calum lean closer to him. Their arms brush again. He smiles. 

"Of course. If you guys can come back tomorrow around noon, the agreement should be ready, and you can move in as soon as the end of this week. How's that sound?" Sharon says. 

"That sounds great. Thank you so much," Calum says with a smile. His fingers are so close to interlacing with Ashton's. It takes everything in Ashton not to grab Calum's hand. 

"Perfect," Sharon replies and then leads them back out of the apartment. 

After they're back in the car, Ashton begins laughing. Calum stares at him for a few moments before he begins laughing as well. 

"Oh my god, did that really just happen? Are we really getting an apartment?" Ashton giggles and glances at Calum. 

Calum nods, his smile as wide as ever. "Yeah, that just happened! We're getting an apartment together." 

"We're getting an apartment together," Ashton repeats and can't stop smiling. He can't believe they really just did that. 

"Now what?" Calum asks, his soft brown eyes on Ashton. 

"Food?" Ashton suggests and Calum nods. "Alright," Ashton says and then starts the car, "Celebratory McDonald's it is." 

They go to the drive thru and then park the car in an empty lot to eat. They were afraid if they actually went into the restaurant that too many people would recognize them and they'd be mobbed to death. This way is better though, Ashton thinks, because now they have complete privacy and can just be themselves. 

"Michael made me do it!" Calum protests as Ashton rolls his eyes in amusement. Calum doesn't do anything he doesn't want to. 

"Michael did not make you take 4 shots in a row. Michael doesn't even like taking 4 shots in a row," Ashton says and shoves another fry in his mouth. He usually hates to eat this kind of food but he doesn't mind it every now and then. Besides, they couldn't have celebrated with salads, that's lame. 

Calum vigorously shakes his head. "No! Michael dared me and you know how I can't turn down a dare," Calum replies. 

"Whatever," Ashton says and then turns to look out the window. The sun is beginning to set and it hits Ashton just how long they actually had be apartment hunting today. He doesn't mind though; he loves spending time with Calum. Calum can always cheer him up and always seems to know what Ashton needs. Ashton is the same with Calum so they tend to lean on each other a lot, and getting an apartment together is just part of that. 

Ashton glances back at Calum and can't help but admire him. He looks beautiful with the warm glow of the sun on his light brown skin. His hair softly falls into his eyes and Ashton wants to brush it back, but he doesn't. He's been trying to avoid these feelings towards Calum. He doesn't know how Calum would feel if he knew and he's not sure if Calum would return any of them anyway. Ashton stares for maybe too long since it's long enough to cause Calum to look at him strangely before smiling and laughing awkwardly. God, it's cute. Ashton ignores that thought and laughs along. 

The next day they return to the apartment complex and sign their lease. Calum hugs Ashton in excitement and Ashton holds him close. He misses when Calum lets the hug linger only maybe a bit too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments welcome!! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr too :) 
> 
> lukesgoggles


End file.
